


The Mad King's Revenge.

by Lycan_Jedi



Series: The Mad King [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Eragon gets it pretty bad, F/M, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, I'm Sorry, Lots of Cum, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Other, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Very unpleasant for our heroes, Whipping, beastiality, commission, no happy ending, saphira may be worse.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi
Summary: This is a commission for Eclipse_Lunablade on sofurry.com who wanted a Rapefic where Galbatorix wins at the end of inheritance.WARNING THIS STORY DEALS WITH RAPE, TORTURE, BDSM, BEASTIALITY, AND UNPLEASANTNESS FOR SOME OF OUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS.  DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO SUCH CONTENT.  YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  Ancient Language Phrases at the end.





	

Eragon awoke in a daze. His head throbing and ribs aching with each breath. Across the dark room he could make out his Half-brother Murtagh, chained naked to a wall. The cool wind across his chest, genitals, and legs, as well as the cold stone against his heels and ass, told him he too was naked. He also found his wrists shackled above him. Memories rushed to him as his mind became clearer. He, Saphira, Thorn, and Murtagh attacking the King and his Dragon. Thorn being taken out of the air with a swipe of Shruikans Forepaw, knocking him unconscious. Murtagh would follow soon after, being sliced across the back and stabbed by the king's sword. Saphira was next falling after being caught in the jaws of the large dragon, And, distracted with concern for her, Eragon was Stabbed in the stomach. The king approached and, as Eragon fell into unconsciousness said, "Did you really think you could win boy?" 

"Eragon? Are you okay?" Murtagh's voice called from across the room shaking Eragon from his memory. "I think so, it hurts to breathe. Where are we?"  
"Galbatorix's dungeon. Can you contact Saphira?" Eragon frowned as he reached for the familiar mind of his dragon. "No. I can feel her presence, but I can't contact her."  
"Same, I think they're unconscious. Listen, don't try to use magic. No matter the spell, it will harm ourselves or our dragons. I wound up breaking Thorn's legs and wings trying to break my chains last time." Eragon frowned as he thought of his friends still fighting outside the castle. "They're doomed. The Varden, Arya, Blodhgarm, Roran, Katrina, Orik, Carvahall, They're all doomed aren't they?"  
"I'm sorry brother."  
Eragon let his head fall as he let the situation sink in. His family, his friends, everything he fought for, would be decimated by Galbatorix and his forces. He would be tortured, broken, and enslaved. Murtagh and Thorn would most likely be put to death for being traitors. Nasuada would be killed. Saphira too would be enslaved. As he looked at his body he realized his wounds (the fatal ones at least) had been healed. "Be strong Eragon. We still have a chance, If someone like our cousin took over, we might still survive."  
"You're terrible at giving encouragement." Both brothers smiled as they realized, that for however much longer they lived, they were together.

 

Saphira awoke chained to the ground in front of Galbatorix's throne. She had been stripped of the armor that Eragon and the elves had worked so hard to enhance with magic. Beside her lay Thorn, his side still bleeding, and his breathing labored. He too had been stripped of armor. She looked up to the madman sitting before her his tunic lay on the armrest of the throne. It appeared his chest had been wrapped up. 'So Eragon did wound him.' Standing he approached the dragon and walked around her, before stopping right in front of her line of sight. "You'd probably like to be out of those chains wouldn't you?" Saphira let out a menacing growl. Galbatorix smiled before saying "Draumr kópa." An image of a naked Eragon and equally naked Murtagh appeared on the far wall. "Well, I'll let you out but you should know, I've placed a spell on both Eragon and his Traitor of a Brother. If you try anything, or do anything that goes against my instruction to you, or you try to harm Shruikan or myself, they will be harmed instead. if you attemt to kill us, they will be killed." He said as he removed Saphira's chains. As he released Saphira's foreleg, she swiped at Galbatorix catching her claws across his chest. Just as she did, Eragon let out an agonized scream as four deep gashes appeared on his chest. Galbatorix remained unharmed however. "I warned you. Care to attempt to kill me? Perhaps I was lying about that as well." Galbatorix said with a sickening smile. 'What is it you want from me?'

"You'll find out in due time, but first a punishment is in order." Galbatorix turned towards the image which had changed to two guards. "My liege?"

"80 to the Varden's Champion. Then bring them both to me."  
"Yes m'lord."

With that the image returned to Eragon and Murtagh. Murtagh seemed to be checking on the younger rider. As he did, the door opened and the two guards entered, one carried a long braided whip at his belt. "Your punishment for attacking me shall be to watch your Rider be flogged." Without a word the gaurds turned Eragon around and began beating him. Eragon remained silent until the 30th lash. At that point he screamed in pain as a lash marked him in the same place Durza had. He cried out 12 more times during the beating, but nothing more than a groan.By the time it was over Eragon was silent and 60 lashmarks were on his back. He sagged in his binds as Murtagh challenged the guards to fight him like a man. Saphira had cried the entire time knowing she had caused this. She had been relieved to know however, that 20 of the strokes had not broken his skin. The image cut out as Eragon was cut down. "Now what I want is this. Come here and I will remove your Saddle. After your Rider arrives I will allow you 3 minutes with him. You would have had 10 but this is an addition to your punishment. After which I will give further instruction. If you refuse I will kill Eragon. If you tell him about that he will die as well, understood?"  
'Yes.'  
"Good." The door opened as a group of guards dragged the naked Eragon, and struggling Murtagh inside. "You bastards I'll kill every godamned one of you!" Murtagh was shouting as the door opened. He went silent as he saw Thorn. His scale color had gotten lighter due to the loss of blood. Eragon and Murtagh were thrown at the feet of the king. Eragon landed with a groan as Murtagh crawled to his dragon. Galbatorix removed Saphira's saddle and said "Three minutes starting now." Saphira immediately rushed to her rider's side and was relieved to see his eyes were open. She began pouring her strength into him as she licked the wounds he'd suffered during his flogging. 'Eragon, I'm sorry.'

"It's okay Saphira. I'm okay." Eragon replied sounding quite weak. Saphira finished cleaning her rider's back and layed by him, pulling his naked body against hers before beginning to lick the wounds on his chest. "Saphira how long have we been here?" Eragon asked as Saphira finished and wrapped her tail around him. "You've been here two days Eragon. Your Varden has betrayed you, they left you here to rot, and Nasuada, as well as Islansadi of the elves and all of your Ildunari are dead." Murtagh let out a choked sob at hearing of Nasuada's death. Just as Eragon felt tears come to his eyes and Saphira keened at hearing of Glaedr and the other Ildunari. Still Eragon refused to let himself mourn yet. He had to be strong. He had to escape the king. "There is no one here to help you." The king continued as he walked away from the small group. "Now Saphira you will lie on your back here." Galbatorix said as he stood in the center of the throne room. Saphira stood and nuzzled her rider. 'No matter what happens Little One, don't try anything and know I love you.' She then approached Galbatorix and layed down before gently rolling onto her back.

Galbatorix walked over to where the two Riders and Thorn lay. Murtagh feverishly worked to heal Thorn's many wounds as tears fell from his eyes. He had managed to heal quite a few of the worst and had moved to less serious injuries. "Eragon, how would you feel if Saphira had hatchlings?" he asked as he watched Murtagh tend to Thorn. "I'd be happy for her." Eragon replied knowing that something bad was going to happen. Galbatorix smiled. "Splendid, Shruikan enter!" The curtain opened as the dragon entered. it was clear Galbatorix had shrank the dragon somehow, as he was now the size of Glaedr. "Saphira, you are going to mate with Shruikan, if you attempt anything remember what will happen." Saphira began to roll back over. She didn't want this. To hell with the king. Eragon would understand. "Malthinae." The mad king said as the chains that had been wrapped around her before, wrapped around Saphira's legs, tail, and maw, before pulling tight presenting her to the Black Dragon.

"Saphira! Let her go you bastard!" Eragon roared as he struggled to his feet. "Malthinae." Galbatorix again said as invisible bonds wrapped around Eragon and Murtagh. Eragon felt himself being pulled down to his hands and knees as Murtagh was placed in a similar position by him. "You have a choice, Eragon. Shruikan is here to mate, and he doesn't care what it is that he mates. That being said, here's your choice: You two and Thorn, believe me at his size you will die, or Saphira." Eragon looked to his dragon as Shruikan approached him. This time tears fell from his eyes. "Saphira, I won't let him..."  
'Eragon don't, please, let him mate me. Just please Little One do nothing else.' Eragon cried as he thought of what he was about to do. Knowing that with one word he'd be condemning either he, his brother and Thorn to death, or Saphira to something worse. This was hell. he had failed everyone who had ever believed in him. Soberly, he said the words. "I choose Saphira." Shruikan stopped and turned to Saphira. His member was as thick around as Saphira's tail at it's thickest point, and was already dripping. 'Saphira I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to do this.' He spoke through Saphira's mind. 'It's alright Eragon. Please just close your mind to me and close your eyes. I don't want you to see this.' Saphira said as Shruikan began grinding himself on Saphira's pussy. Saphira began to cry as Shruikan continued to grind against her. The king watching with excitement. 'I love you Saphira.' Eragon said sending memories of joy and comfort before pulling out of his dragon's mind. He than closed his eyes and waited. Galbatorix noticed this and said, "Làdrin onr auga un varda." Eragon felt his eyes open and found he could not close them or look away. Shruikan began licking Saphira's maw as he ground himself faster on her opening. "Letta Shruikan. You don't want to waste your seed now, do you?" Galbatorix said as though dealing with a child. Shruikan again lined himself up with Saphira's opening. "Please don't make me watch this." Eragon begged as Shruikan waited no longer and thrust hard into Saphira. She let out a mournful cry as Shruikan began thrusting hard and deep into her opening, breaking her hyman with a single thrust.

Eragon felt tears falling from his eyes as Shruikan thrusted harder and harder with each thrust. Saphira was in agony. Shruikan didn't care about going slow, He simply had one thing in mind, his pleasure. He loved the feel of the smaller-blue-scales-traitor-Saphira. It was very tight and warm inside her. The massive size of Shruikans' member had Saphira groaning in pain fom each thrust. Every thrust brought pleasure to Shruikan, but pain to Saphira. "Stop! Please stop this!" Eragon screamed as Shruikan rammed harder into the smaller dragoness. He couldn't bear to see this. Saphira meant everything to him. They'd been through everything together and now he was being forced to watch her spirit be broken. Saphira vaguely heard her Rider's cry as Shruikan's thrusts became harder and more eratic. Saphira's eyes went wide as she realized he was close. 'Please, don't let him finish!' Saphira begged Galbatorix, who was watching with glee. Smiling he approached Saphira and layed his hand on her bound face before speaking a word in the ancient language. Immediately Saphira felt an intense tingle inside of her opening. It grew and lessened in intensity. Saphira roared as she climaxed from the spell, closely followed by Shruikan who also roared his pleasure and dominance of the blue dragoness, as his cock was also stimulated by the spell. As Shruikan's cum flooded Saphira, she felt something inside her mind and soul break. She felt as though a part of her died as Shruikan's climax continued.

Eragon watched through blurry eyes as Shruikans cum began dripping from Saphira's pussy as he pulled out. Saphira let out a cry that sounded like a dying animal. At that moment, Eragon too felt something in him die. He felt his hope, the one thing that had been strongest in him, The one thing he'd never thought he'd lose, die. There was no hope. No one would come. Arya didn't love or care about him enough to rescue him. Roran, if he was dumb enough to come, would be killed or driven insane by the king's mental probes. The werecats would leave the varden. Galbatorix approached Eragon as thoughts of hoplessness continued to run through his mind. "Why are you so upset Eragon? Saphira is finally going to be a mother! You said you would be happy for her. Or are those tears of joy?" Galbatorix laughed as Eragon realized he was still crying. "You bastard. I'll kill you for this. I swear to god I'll kill you! Eragon said as rage filled his mind. "Language dear Rider. There are women present." Galbatorix said motioning to the motionless Saphira. Eragon could feel her Exhaustion through their link. "Besides is that any way to talk to your new master?" 

"I will never serve you." Eragon swore in the ancient language, surprising all who had heard it. "Trust me, you will have no choice in the matter." Galbatorix replied as he approached Saphira. As he did Eragon entered his dragons mind and felt sick at what he found. Her mind was broken. The once bright and calming aura was now one of hopelessness, depression, and despair. 'Please don't give in Saphira. We can still get out.' Eragon said trying to comfort her. No answer was given as Galbatorix began to speak. "I will give you one thing Eragon, you have courage. Coming here with little to no help to face me. That takes guts. Morzan would have been proud of that. Not your actions but your courage. It was always something he admired." Galbatorix turned to Murtagh, who also had tears in his eyes from the horrible act Saphira had endured. "You look so much more like him than your actual father Eragon. Oh yes I knew." Galbatorix said as he noted Eragon's shocked expression.  
"How?"  
"I knew Morzan trusted her too much. So I watched her every move for him. I'm really not surprised that Brom bred her. She'd sleep with anything really, even me. The whore, did I ever tell you Murtagh, how good she felt? How loud she moaned as I took her over and over?"

"SHUT UP!" Eragon screamed as Galbatorix smiled. He was getting to him and he liked it. "That's why I killed her. If she was going to be a traitorous whore, she could die like the Dragon her Lover cared about so much." Again he smiled as fresh tears began falling from Eragon's eyes. He was so close. 'One more heartwrenching moment should do it.' "You know what I miss most though Eragon? My Dragon. My real Dragon, Lithéa. We used to have a special bond. We used to.. Well, why don't I demonstrate with Saphira?"  
"Stay away from her!" Murtagh suddenly shouted. "You'll speak..." Galbatorix said kicking Murtagh hard in his ribs. "When spoken to." Murtagh collapsed to the ground coughing and struggling to breathe.

 

"Now where was I? Ah yes. You see Eragon, Lithéa and I, we used to have sex. Have you ever bred your dragon Eragon? There's nothing quite like it. It's so warm, so inviting. I love it." Galbatorix said removing his boots and leggings. "Please, I'll do anything, please don't!" Eragon begged as Galbatorix walked to his dragon. "Eragon, you're already going to do what I tell you. This is more about me celebrating my victory. But if you swear fealty to me, I'll consider not raping your dragon." Eragon considered his options. Saphira was so tired she was barely conscious, she wouldn't remember if Galbatorix did this. But, who's to say Galbatorix would keep his word? Speaking in the ancient language Eragon made his choice. "I will never swear fealty to you. I will kill you." Smiling Galbatorix shed the last of his clothing and lined up with the blue dragoness. 'Eragon? What is happening? Did we succeed?' Eragon looked at the red dragon laying next to him. Thorn's voice was beautiful. He was certain that the dragon was the only reason Murtagh had kept faith. 'No, We've failed. and now, My dragon is nothing more than a sex slave. Is that what you want to hear?!' Thorn looked from Eragon to Saphira. 'I'm not your enemy rider, and if you value your life, you'll do what the king says.'

"Eragon, Varda nen eka taka onr skulblaka." Galbatorix said as he thrusted deep into Saphira. Again Eragon felt his head turn and couldn't look away. Galbatorix groaned as Saphira's massive opening swallowed him in one thrust. "Ohh, it's just how I remember it! I missed this!" Galbatorix said as he began thrusting hard and deep, his thighs slapping Saphira's motionless body.

Eragon watched in rage as Galbatorix continued his thrusting. "You know something? It would be so much more enjoyable with a more conscious dragon. Saphira, Vakna!" Saphira's eyes fluttered open. Slowly she became aware of something hitting her flanks as well as something inside of her. Eragon watched as his anger built-up. With every thrust, a fire grew inside him. He wouldn't give up. He had to be strong for the Varden, for Saphira, For Murtagh and Thorn. Yes for them he'd continue to fight. "Gods, even after being bred by a dragon Saphira you're so tight! But then, that's most sluts, able to pleasure their mates. Have you ever loved your rider this way?" Saphira began to cry as she realised what was happening. "Oh look your so happy to be fucked by your Master your crying! I'm honored really." Saphira looked to her rider still on his hands and knees watching with a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. 'Eragon, Please stop him. I don't care what happens, just stop him.' Eragon smiled as he heared Saphira's voice in his mind. Even though she begged for help, she still comforted him with her presence. "I'm so close Saphira, prepare to recieve your Masters' seed." Galbatorix said as he thrusted faster into Saphira. Eragon had had enough muttering he said "Jeirda iet Malthinae." In that moment 3 things happened. Thorn collapsed to the ground as he and Murtagh cried out in pain, as their bones felt they were on fire. Galbatorix cried out in pleasure as he came inside of Saphira, and as he turned, Eragon Punched the king in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Within seconds Eragon strattled the king and began choking him. "I told you, I would kill you, now I will keep my promise!" he said while tightening his grip. He was so caught up in choking the king he didn't see Shruikan approaching from behind. With a fierce roar Shruikan raked his claws against Eragon's back, slashing down to his thigh. Eragon screamed in agony as he collapsed, then all was black.

Murtagh slowly came to, he had no idea what had happened, only that one second he was struggling to breathe, the next his bones felt like they were burning. Beside him lay his dragon, now stripped of his saddle. He quickly realized they were in the cell he and Eragon had been placed in earlier. He slowly pulled himself to his dragon, and began checking his wounds. A large bruise adorned his side where the king had kicked him. His arm was bent at a strange angle, likewise, Thorn's tail was crooked as though it had snapped in multiple places. What worried him, was Galbatorix, Shruikan, Eragon, and Saphira were nowhere to be seen. "Thorn? Thorn, wake up." He said shaking his dragon's head. 'Young one? Are you okay?'

"I think my ribs and arm are broken. What the hell happened?"  
'Eragon used magic to break his binds while the king raped Saphira. It would appear it backfired and harmed us as well.' Murtagh frowned he didn't blame Eragon. If it were Thorn, he'd probably do the same. "They're going to torture us again."  
'What else is new?'  
"They'll punish Eragon severely."  
'I warned him to cooperate. He has too much of his Father and brother in him.' Murtagh smiled. It was true, Eragon had the same rebellious streak he had. "How are you feeling Thorn?"  
'My tail is broken, but I think I'll recover.' Thorn said. He growled as he felt Murtagh's troubled mind. 'What is wrong? You have been different since I woke. Did something happen I'm not aware of?' Tears began falling from Murtagh's eyes as he sent the memory of Galbatorix telling he and Eragon Nasuada was dead. "It's my fault! I thought I could protect her. That I could help her!" Thorn nuzzled his rider gently careful not to harm his rider's ribs further. 'Do not fret my Little One. If what the king says is true, she was the lucky one. Be happy she won't suffer further.' Murtagh hugged his dragon and wept freely. Not just for Nasuada, but for his brother, Saphira, and his dragon. All because of him they suffered. Now Eragon would be killed or worse, Saphira had been raped and broken. Nasuada killed, and Thorn would never know freedom. Thorn gently rubbed his snout in Murtagh's hair, stroking gently. After a few minutes, He could smell the king and two guards approaching. He could also smell Eragon's blood. 'They're coming, and they have your brother. Be strong. Be strong for me little one.'  
"I will." Murtagh replied as Galbatorix entered, behind him the gaurds dragged Eragon in dropping him before his brother. Eragon was bleeding from his hip and back, and his arms were bound behind him. "Bind Murtagh to his dragon." Murtagh didn't struggle as he was forced to his feet, the guards bound and shackled his hands. His wrists were then placed around the largest spike on Thorn's back, as he groaned in pain from his arm. His toes were now barely touching the ground, and his stomach and genitals lay against the sharp scales on Thorn's side. Murtagh closed his eyes. He knew what was going to happen. He just prayed he had enough time to go into a meditative trance so he wouldn't thrash about. "Eragon varda. He's is watching, Murtagh. Knowing it's his fault you are about to be punished, do you have anything to say to him?" 

Murtagh thought before saying, "I forgive you." He then began placing himself in a meditative state. Eragon watched as the king lifted the whip. It had multiple cords to it, Eragon knew it was the cat-o'-nine-tails. 'Eragon, don't fear, the king has performed this torture before. He will be weak, but he'll survive.' Thorn said as the king pulled his arm back to swing the whip at Murtagh's back. "Wait! Please, whip me instead!" Eragon pleaded. Galbatorix smiled. "I don't know why I should, you've not been cooperative."  
"Exactly, why punish someone who was when I wasn't?"  
"I'll make you a deal, Eragon. I'll whip you, but if you so much as whimper, Murtagh gets twice what you were going to get. If he cries out, you get twice what he was going to. It will continue until one of you is silent through your entire beating. Deal?" Eragon looked at his brother, and Thorn. "Deal." Galbatorix smiled. "Bind him by Murtagh, and bring me the vial." While one guard left the cell, the other gaurd moved Eragon beside his brother and rearranged his shackles so his wrists were around Thorn's second highest spike. 'Eragon, you don't have to do this!' Thorn said looking in shock at Eragon. "I won't let him be flogged for my crime, Thorn."  
"Thank you brother. If you cry out, it's okay. I'll gladly take the beating." The guard quickly returned with a bottle about the size of Eragon's fist, and a bucket. Galbatorix placed the whip in the bucket, then began pouring the contents over the whip. "Surely you know what seither oil is don't you, Eragon?" Eragon shuddered as the king grabbed the handle of the whip. "If you think I'll cry out, you're wrong." 

"We'll start low, 30." Galbatorix said as he swung the whip at Eragon's back. Eragon stifled a scream as the seither oil entered the cuts on his back from Shruikan's claws. "Count, Murtagh." Galbatorix said. Murtagh closed his eyes before saying "One." Again another lash struck Eragon. "Two." Another crack. "Three." Already Eragon's vision was blurring from pain. 'Please let me pass out.' He prayed to whatever gods would listen as another lash came across his back. This time he thrashed slightly as Thorn's scales cut into his chest. "four." he heard almost as an echo as the Seither oil coursed through his body. He heard another crack and Murtagh mumble "five." before he felt another stroke followed by a "Twenty."  
'Twenty? shouldn't it be 6?'

'You passed out, Eragon. Can you hold out for ten more? If not cry out now.' Thorn said feeding strength to the younger rider.  
'I'll try. But I need to focus.'  
'I'll feed you what strength I can then.' Came the reply as Thorn pulled out of Eragon's mind. Another 9 lashes went by and Eragon stifled a cry each time by biting his lip. Blood dripped down his back, chest, and jaw as the king pulled back and swung one last time. As it came across his back Eragon bit hard on his lip holding in the pain that was courseing through his back. "Thirty." Murtagh said as Eragon let out a breath. Murtagh looked at his brother with gratitude. "Thank you!" Eragon nodded before letting out a groan as his lashmarks throbbed. "Shame, you almost made it Eragon."  
"What the hell are you talking about? He took thirty without crying out."  
"No, he was only awake for 16 lashes. By my law, the prisoner must be awake for each lash. Therefore he only made it through half." Murtagh was furious. "YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Let's see if you can take 60, Murtagh."  
'Thorn, Feed Eragon what strength you can. If it seems like I'm going to black out, Feed me some too. Eragon won't survive if I cry out, and with seither oil on the whip I'll be lucky if I make it past 50.'  
'Stay strong Murtagh.' Thorn sent as the beating began. Murtagh Winced as lash after lash came across his back. At 20, Galbatorix began flogging his exposed ass. Murtagh struggled not to cry out as the sensitive flesh was flogged. At 40, Galbatorix began alternating between Murtagh's ass and back. Murtagh felt lightheaded at 50, as Thorn began pouring strength into him. As Galbatorix swung the whip the last time he struck Murtagh's hole. Murtagh nearly broke out screaming as his hole was struck. "Well, at least we know who's the stronger rider."  
Galbatorix said motioning for both Riders to be cut down. "I'll be back later for YOUR punishment, Thorn. For now, why don't you three get comfortable?" Galbatorix said as Thorn gently pulled Murtagh and Eragon against his stomach. Murtagh slowly rolled over so his back and ass rested against Thorn's warm stomach. He sighed as the heat began relaxing his battered body. Meanwhile Thorn began licking Eragon's wounds. "How's Eragon?" Murtagh asked after 10 minutes, as Thorn finished licking the younger Riders hip and back, careful to not get any seither oil on his tongue. 'He'll survive. I think he's unconscious. He lost alot of blood tonight.' Murtagh slowly sat up and gently placed his brothers back against Thorn's stomach. "At least we can soothe his pain." Murtagh said remembering the times Galbatorix had flogged him, only to have the heat in Thorn's stomach to soothe his pain. "You get some rest Thorn. Something tells me you're going to need your strength."  
'You'd better rest too, Dear One. It will do your body good.' Thorn replied wrapping a wing over both Riders. Murtagh layed back on his side gingerly as his Back, ass, and ribs throbbed. "I love you Thorn."  
'As I love you, Murtagh.'  
"Sleep well."  
'You too.' With that the two fell to sleep as Thorn rested his head on Murtagh's hand.

A few hours later Murtagh awoke to a soft sob."Please no." Turning he saw tears falling from Eragon's eyes. "Saphira, No!"  
"Eragon."  
"Stop."  
"Eragon wake up, it's only a dream." Eragon began thrashing about as though struggling to move."Eragon! Stop your going to hurt yourself!" Murtagh said sitting up as quickly as his body would allow. Still Eragon continued to sob, thrash about, and plead with his nightmare. "Eragon it's okay. Please rest." Murtagh said pulling his brother into an embrace. "Be still brother, I'm here. Shhhhh. It's over, It's over Eragon." he said stroking Eragon's hair as the younger Rider slowly calmed. Slowly Eragon's eyes opened. He felt the familiar heat of a Dragon against his bare back, and the warmth of a naked body against his own. The memory of his nightmare still fresh in his mind Eragon embraced the unknown person holding him. He didn't care who it was, simply that someone had cared enough to wake him from his horrors. "Easy brother. The nightmares get worse, but they get less frequent over time."  
"Murtagh? He left you with Saphira and I?"  
"No he left you with Thorn and I."  
"How long was I out?"  
"I'm not sure. At least 3 hours. You were out before my flogging was over. Listen, go back to sleep. You lost alot of blood. Rest will help your body replenish it." Eragon nodded as he relaxed into Murtagh's arms. Before falling into a deep sleep, his head resting on Murtagh's shoulder."Goodnight brother." Murtagh said kissing his brothers' forehead.'You handled that well.'  
'How long were you awake?' Murtagh asked through the link, annoyed his Dragon hadn't helped. 'I awoke around the time you hugged Eragon to calm him.'

'Weren't you going to help?'  
'Only if you couldn't handle it.'  
'Unbelieveable..' Murtagh thought as Thorn hummed in amusement. Murtagh lay down against Thorn and, just before muttering "'Night." Fell into a deep sleep. Once he was sure Murtagh had fallen asleep, Thorn gently removed the riders from against his body and stood. It was true, he had awaken during Murtagh's attempt of calming his hatchmate, but not because of the commotion. The king had woken him, and through his mind had instructed he arrive to the throne room. The massive wall that led from the dungeon to the secret passage to the Throne room opened as Thorn felt the magic reinforced chain holding him remove itself. Slowly, after nuzzling his rider, he made his way through the cooridor to the Throne Room. 'I'm here, Your Majesty.'  
"Good. You were late however, and Murtagh will be punished accordingly." Galbatorix said. Thorn keened slightly at hearing this. Looking across the room he saw Saphira, no longer bound but lying quite still. "You may go to her. I'll allow a few minutes to inform her of her Riders' injuries. Thorn made his way to Saphira, whom he was surprised to see was awake. 'I felt a great pain coming from Eragon. Is he all right?'

'He was badly wounded. He's lost alot of blood.' Saphira seemed unphased as she continued to stare at the wall. 'Are you okay Saphira?'  
Saphira made no attempt at answer as she continued to lay still. It was at this point Thorn realized no chains bound her. 'Saphira, can you stand? You haven't moved from where you were last I saw you.'  
'Tell Eragon I'm sorry. It was the only way to spare his life.'  
'What have you done?'  
"She, unlike her pathetic excuse for a rider has sworn fealty to me. As she said it was the only way I would spare her Rider's life. You know the laws Thorn, assault of the king ends in death." Galbatorix said stepping from his throne. "I offer you a similar predicament. You will swear fealty to me, if you do Murtagh's next punishment will not result in his death. In addition you will swear to do as I tell you, without question or complaint. This will spare Saphira, as she has sworn to do the same to save you. This is the only chance you have to be the hero you think you are. So I ask you, what is your answer?"

'Do you swear you won't kill them if I do?'  
"Pömnuria einradhin nen Könungr." Galbatorix said smiling. Thorn considered everything before finally saying. 'I swear Fealty to you my King. I also hereby swear to obey without complaint, or question.' He then repeated the oaths in the ancient language before the king turned to a guard. "Go retrieve the traitors. Be gentle with Eragon. I don't want him dying." He said sitting on his throne. "Saphira come here." Saphira stood slowly before approaching the throne. "Suck me off." he said pulling his semi erect cock out of his leggings. Saphira looked at Thorn who was watching in shock, before taking the kings' maleness into her maw. "Thorn, you will lie there and not move. Watch your teeth slave." Galbatorix said as Thorn layed down where he stood. Saphira began bobbing up and down on the kings cock as he groaned in pleasure. She ran her tounge over his length, as the doors opened and Eragon and Murtagh were brought in. Saphira stopped when she saw them. Both riders had lashmarks on their backs, and in Murtagh's case his ass. 'Eragon!' Saphira began to approach her rider. "I've not yet finished slave. You had best finish your job if you want me to keep my word." The king said stopping Saphira. 

Eragon slowly looked up at his dragon. He was still quite tired from his flogging. What he saw disgusted him. Saphira was standing in front of the throne, the kings member in her mouth. "Let her go! Why force her to make love to you?" Eragon cried as Saphira continued. "I'm not forcing her to do anything. Saphira, tell Eragon how much you love the feel of me in your every hole." Saphira continued working the kings cock as she replied, 'I love my masters' Cock. It is the only thing that will bring pleasure to me.' Eragon watched in shock as Saphira continued sucking and licking every inch of the King's length. Within seconds the king began Thrusting into Saphira's maw, groaning as he climaxed. 'Swallow it, but turn and show your rider first.' Saphira let Galbatorix' cock fall from her mouth before turning to Eragon. She opened her maw and showed Eragon the white cum on her tounge before swallowing every drop. "Well done Saphira. You've pleased me. But it's now time for your punishment in my assault."

'Yes Ebrithal. May I see my Rider first?' 

"Go. Guards, prepare the rider." Saphira turned and approached her naked rider. As she did she saw two guards shackling Eragons wrists to a ring in the floor and his ankles to two seperate rings farther away. this placed him at a strange angle on his knees with his ass in the air and head and upper chest lying on the ground. Growling she approached the guards who quickly backed away. 'Little one.' Saphira said gently nuzzling Eragon before licking one of his many lashes gently. 'How could you do that Saphira? How could you say you love being raped?'  
'Eragon, I don't enjoy it. If anything I'd like nothing more than to kill that Monster but.. I've done something. Something you won't like, and if there was anything that would make you hate me, I'm sure it's this.' Saphira replied.  
"What did you do?"

'I swore fealty to him. If I hadn't he was going to kill you. He was flogging you, he said if I didn't he'd intentionally force Murtagh to cry out. He knew you'd take his place. I'm sorry!' Eragon felt tears in his eyes as his dragon continued apologizing. If he hadn't been bound, he'd wrap his arms around Saphira and hold her. "It's okay Saphira. I don't hate you. Remember a Rider and Dragon are supposed to help each other. I can't be angry at you for saving my life." Saphira hummed in happiness as Galbatorix spoke. "Lie down behind your rider Saphira." Saphira nuzzled and licked her Rider one last time before lying down behind Eragon. "Good, now place the tip of your tail at Eragons' ass." Saphira's eyes went wide. She suddenly realized just what was about to happen. "Now, Saphira! Or I will put Eragon to death."

"Saphira, do it. I know what will happen the same as you. Just know I love you, and I always will." Eragon said, trying to be strong for both he and Saphira. Crying silently Saphira placed the tip of her tail at Eragon's entrance. "Keep it there. Shruikan! Your mate is ready." The familiar thud of Shruikan's pawsteps approached Saphira. She looked up to see the large dragon standing behind her, his cock partially sheathed. "Wait Shruikan, we don't want to go in dry. Thorn, prepare Shruikan for Saphira." Thorn was about to ask what Galbatorix meant when Shruikan walked over and placed his cock at Thorn's maw. "Go ahead Thorn, Suck." Thorn looked to his rider who had tears in his eyes. "Guards, bring me the dragon's bane whip! If Thorn won't cooperate, his rider can be flogged instead." Thorn's eyes went wide. Murtagh would be badly injured if not killed. The Dragon's bane was specifically designed to pierce dragon flesh, it would cut through Murtagh's back like butter.

Thorn hesitantly stuck his tongue out and began licking the tip of Shruikan's thick member. "Guards restrain Murtagh. Make him watch." The guards grabbed the weakened rider by his arms and Shoulders as another held his hair. Slowly circling around the tip of Shruikans cock with his tongue, Thorn watched as the thick draconic cock slowly became erect. As he continued licking, a bead of precum formed at Shruikan's tip. Hesitantly he opened his maw and took the fully erect member into his maw. Shruikan didn't wait, and began violently fucking Thorn's mouth, causing the dragon to gag as it went into his throat. "Please stop! Stop this!" Murtagh screamed trying to break free of the guards' grasp. "Letta Shruikan. You're ready for your mate." Galbatorix said watching with a sadistic smile. Shruikan pulled his cock from Thorn's maw before approaching behind Saphira. Thorn began coughing and gasping as air finally began filling his lungs again. As Shruikan walked over Eragon his cock rubbed against Eragon's bare lower back and ass as the dragon growled in pleasure. "I believe a traitorous Rider and Dragon should share a punishment." Galbatorix said as Shruikan layed down on Saphira. "Therefore, Saphira, Everything Shruikan does to you you will do to Eragon. Likewise kenna onr Shur'tugal verkr. Kenna onr Skulblaka verkr. You will feel everything the other does. Begin."

Saphira waited as Shruikan pressed against her asshole, pushing her tail aside with his forepaw. Saphira shrieked in pain as the muscles around her back entrance gave away, and Shruikan pushed in. Saphira continued crying out as more and more of the thick cock split her virgin asshole. It felt as though she were being torn apart. She was sure that this was going to cause irreparable damage. Likewise Eragon cried out as he felt Saphira's pain. Everything in her mind froze as she felt Shruikan's balls against her flanks. 'He's in. He's all the way in!' Her eyes went wide as Shruikan pulled out slowly before thrusting hard in to her, as tears began falling from Saphira's eyes. He began thrusting harder, causing more pain to the dragoness."Saphira, I can see you are being punished, however Eragon seems to be unpunished thus far. Now Thringa!" Saphira pressed against Eragons asshole as Shruikan began licking the back of Saphira's neck. Eragon tensed up as Saphira's tail pierced his entrance. His ass trying to push out the hesitant intruder. He screamed in pain again, as Saphira went deeper with each passing second. Eragon's scream got louder as tears came to his eyes. He was sure, like Saphira, he was being torn apart. As Saphira's tail went slightly deeper Eragon felt a small tingle of pleasure as his dragon's tail rubbed against something inside him. Saphira stayed like that for awhile taking Shruikan's massive cock up her ass while her tail remained inside her Rider's.

Galbatorix slowly stripped off his leggings, boots and tunic before looking at Thorn. "Thorn, you have a choice, I can either do what Shruikan is doing to Saphira to Murtagh, or I can do it to you, while your Rider will be forced to climax repeatedly, and watch." Thorn looked at Murtagh. 'Little one?' "Thorn, I-I don't think I-... If you don't... I don't know." Murtagh sounded hopeless. To a regular man being forced to cum might sound fun, Amazing even. But Murtagh knew better. He knew it hurt terribly after the first few. But he was still an anal virgin, and from the expressions on Saphira and Eragon's faces it looked like it hurt, alot. Thorn knew this as well. 'Little one, Do you trust me?'  
'Yes.' With that Thorn turned from the king and winced as he raised his tail, presenting himself to the king. Looking into his Dragon's eyes, Murtagh smiled as tears started to fall from his eyes, "At least we felt freedom for a day." Thorn dipped his head in agreement. 'It was the happiest day of my life. Besides meeting you.' Murtagh couldn't help but laugh as Galbatorix approached him. "Malthinae." The king said placing his hand over Murtagh's head. Murtagh felt his body being pulled to his hands and knees before the king spoke another word. Almost immediately Murtagh felt an intense tingle as his cock started to harden. As it did, the King approached his Dragon.

Saphira groaned as Shruikan again thrust into her, His cock stretching her now loosened opening. Slowly she removed her tail from Eragon, as his pain had dimenished. As she did Eragon groaned in pleasure? 'Eragon, you like this?'  
'I don't know Saphira, It feels like you're rubbing something in me that feels amazing!' Saphira pushed back in as Eragon tensed up again. 'Don't tense!' Saphira said. 'Push as though you're relieving yourself. It will hurt less.'  
'How do you know?'  
'I don't know. It felt like something was screaming at me to tell you that.' Eragon seemed nervous but did as his dragon said. Slowly Saphira pushed in. True to her word it hurt, but nowhere near as much as before. Again Eragon groaned as he felt the pleasure. 'I think I .. found it.' Saphira said groaning as the pleasure also came to her through their link. 'I'll try to bring you pleasure instead of pain little one.' She said pulling out again. Eragon groaned as the spot was rubbed again.

Across the room Galbatorix groaned as he began fucking the large red dragon, his hips slapping Thorn's flanks. Thorn groaned in pain as Galbatorix had placed an invisible barrier around his cock making it feel as though Shruikan were inside him instead of the king. Across from them Murtagh began bucking his hips as he climaxed his cum landing in strands on the granite floor. Still the spell continued as Murtagh groaned in pleasure.

Eragon began slowly pushing back on Saphira's tail groaning as his cock grew to it's full hardness. 'Harder Saphira!' Saphira began thrusting harder as Shruikan also picked up his tempo, nuzzling and licking Saphira's face in pleasure as his cock was stimulated by Saphira's ass. Within minutes Eragon and Saphira both cried out as they climaxed from the shared pleasure. Eragon's eyes went wide as he realized Saphira hadn't touched his cock, yet... Eragon looked down and saw in shock white strands of his seed on the ground underneath him. Still Shruikan kept on fucking the blue dragoness as Saphira continued thrusting her tail into Eragon's ass. 'Saphira, I just.. '  
'I know , I felt it. I think that I've been hitting your prostate. It can make you orgasm. ' Saphira interrupted still groaning in a mix of pleasure and pain. Eragon groaned as again Saphira hit his prostate his cock never losing it's hardness. 

Across from them, Thorn groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, as the king rubbed against his prostate . Slowly the dragons cock protruded from it's sheath. Murtagh watched as a bead of precum pearled at his dragons tip, before dripping to the floor. As he watched he groaned as he came again. The spell then changed to feel as though Murtagh were being electrocuted on his cock and nipples. It wasn't painful but he screamed in pleasure as his body was stimulated. Very quickly he came again. His fifth orgasm since the spell began Thorn watched as his rider's cum splattered on the ground. As he watched he roared as he climaxed, his seed joining his riders and Eragon's on the ground. Behind him Galbatorix groaned as Thorn's ass milked him to orgasm. He bucked hard and fast as he released his seed into Thorn's ass. 

Eragon felt another orgasm building as Saphira began relentlessly hitting his prostate. "Saphira, I'm so close. Don't sto- OH GODS SAPHIRAAAGH! " Saphira hummed in pleasure as Eragon came from her administrations. On top of her she felt Shruikan sieze up as he came deep in her ass. As he emptied his load Shruikan nuzzled Saphira gently, surprising both Eragon and Saphira. "Saphira continue to molest your Rider, now." The king said as Saphira hesitantly began thrusting her tail in and out. As she did, Murtagh screamed as he orgasmed again. His body was now glistening with sweat, and his hair clung to his forehead. 'Master please, my Rider has cum at least 9 times. Please stop his punishment.' Thorn begged as Murtagh quickly came again. A small puddle of his cum had accumulated underneath him. Galbatorix smiled as he approached Eragon, ignoring Thorn's pleas for mercy. Gently he placed a hand on Eragon's back before speaking the same word he'd spoken to Murtagh. Eragon's eyes went wide as he heared the word "ejaculate" in the ancient language. Almost immediately Eragon cried out as again his cum splattered the ground. Still Saphira continued thrusting her tail in and out of Eragon's well used hole.

"Thorn, I almost forgot, I haven't punished you yet." Thorn's eyes went wide. He'd already been raped, and forced to watch as his Rider, his rider's brother, and Saphira were tortured and raped. What more could the king do? 'Please I thought..'

"You thought me forcing you to watch your friends be tortured was your punishment?" Both Murtagh and Eragon both cried out as they came breaking the silence. Murtagh's cock felt as though it were being torn apart with each climax. Tears joined the sweat on his face as the pain increased. Likewise, Eragon's cock was begining to ache after being erect for so long. "Thorn your punishment shall start by you cleaning Shruikan's cock with your maw. You will not stop until he cums down your throat. Understood?" Shruikan slowly approached Thorn as the dragon keened in both fear and feeling Murtagh's pain. As Shruikan placed his cock at Thorn's maw Thorn could smell the blue dragoness' insides, as well as Shruikan's cum. "Do it Thorn, or Murtagh won't stop until his heart does." Both riders again cried out as their cum splattered on the ground beneath them. At this Thorn again took the larger dragon's cock into his maw. Shruikan growled his pleasure at feeling the warm, moist orifice around his cock.

Thorn slowly started bobbing up and down Shruikan's member, while the dragon passively let Thorn do the work. Thorn went about his task deperatly trying to make the larger dragon climax so his rider wouldn't have to suffer. Still even as Thorn worried about his Rider, he couldn't help but remember the father like Dragon Shruikan had been to him. He still loved the dragon who had tended to him after being tortured by the king, the dragon who would be sure he wasn't alone or hungry when Murtagh was locked away. But the king had ended it. He'd stolen the last bit of kindness Shruikan had. Now he was mindless a shell of the once powerful, caring dragon he'd once been. Still, his love for the dragon shone through as he began bringing as much pleasure as possible to the dragon. As Shruikan began thrusting, Thorn knew he was close. "Swallow it all, if you spill a drop, Murtagh will be sorry." The king said as Murtagh again moaned as another Orgasm hit him.

Thorn let Shruikan's cock slip into his throat as the first shot went straight into his stomach, followed by another, and another, still more. After another few more shruikan pulled out of Thorn's maw before knocking the dragon down and rolling him on his back. Immediately Thorn's mind travelled back to when Shruikan had been kinder. 'No matter what happens Thorn, even if she has you beat, always go for the stomach. It's the softest and most easily exploited area on any dragons body. Always protect yourself.' Even now Thorn attempted to defend himself rolling over onto his stomach quickly. "Roll back over Thorn." The king said watching intently. Thorn hesitantly obeyed. As he did Shruikan positioned himself at Thorn's tailhole. 'I still love you Ebrithal. I never stopped loving you.' Thorn told the larger dragon. Shruikan stopped as he heared the words. For a moment Shruikan had the same look in his eyes he'd had while tenderly licking Thorn's wounds after being tortured. But seconds later Shruikan placed his cock at Thorn's tailhole and pushed. Thorn groaned as inch after inch of draconic cock went up his tailhole.

Shruikan wasted very little time before brutally thrusting into the smaller male. His mind had only one thought, make sure it hurts. He knew it was an order from his master, and he obeyed. He put all the power he had into his thrusts. He was however confused. Why did he feel badly about this? Was it something to do with what the slave had said? As he continued to consider things, below him Thorn groaned in a combination of pleasure and pain. His cock was now hard as a rock and twitching as a drop of precum dripped onto his stomach. Still even though it hurt, the love he felt for the elder dragon overwrote the pain he felt. He was vaguely aware of his rider crying out in pain as his cock erupted again.

Murtagh watched in horror as his best freind and partner of mind and heart was brutally raped. He could see a few drops of blood on Thorn's tailhole from the massive invader. His cock was now erect which Murtagh knew was from the stimulation to his dragon's prostate. His own cock however, was in constant pain as yet another orgasm exploded from him. He couldn't supress the scream that came with the pain in his overworked cock and balls. After his 20th orgasm subsided, he watched as Thorn looked at him and growled. He wasn't sure if it was a growl of pleasure or pain, but he didn't have long to consider it before another painful orgasm exploded from his cock. By this point Murtagh felt drained. Both physically, mentally and sexually. But still the spell continued.

Eragon was lost in a haze of pleasure. Saphira had continued to fuck him with her tail, all the while stroking his prostate with the tip. By now a puddle of his cum had pooled underneath him. He could feel his warm essence against his knees. 'Eragon, I'm sorry for this.' Saphira said as she continued. It took a moment for what Saphira had said to register. Just as he was forming a reply his 15th orgasm hit him. He screamed in pain as his cock felt like it was being shredded with each burst of his seed. Saphira growled as the pain reached her as well.

Smiling at Eragon's scream of pain the king approached the blue rider.  
"Eragon, by now you are feeling the same thing Murtagh feels. I'm going to give you both the opportunity to end your suffering. Swear fealty to me, and the other shall be spared this punishment. Refuse, and this won't stop." It took a moment for the kings' offer to sink in. He'd be sparing Murtagh, or sentencing him to suffer. As he considered what to do Saphira's mind entered his own. 'Little one, you must swear to him. Murtagh won't be able to take much more.' Murtagh again screamed in pain before screaming in the ancient language "I swear fealty! Please, no more! It hurts! IT HURTS!!!" Immediately Eragon climaxed one last time before the chains holding him fell away dropping him in a puddle of his own cum as he collapsed in exhaustion. "You are quite valiant Murtagh, but you saved Eragon, not yourself. Perhaps he will return the favor, but I doubt he will. He's already sworn he won't. Perhaps you could convince him."  
Eragon looked in the pained eyes of his brother as another painful climax ripped through his body. His cum spraying onto the ground in a geyser. "Please! Aghh! Please Eragon! Help! HELP MEEEEE!" Another Explosion of seed. Murtagh was a sobbing mess. Eragon didn't know what to do. He wanted to help but he couldn't. He was too tired too call upon his magic, let alone move. Not only that but he'd sworn not to swear fealty. He'd doomed his brother. Tears came to his eyes as he realized the situation. "Please stop! Your going to kill him!" Murtagh screamed again and sobbed incoherently as he came. Galbatorix simply smiled and said a number of words of the ancient language. Eragon shuddered as he heard them as if they penetrated to his soul. "Swear fealty to me now." Eragon's eyes went wide as he heard the words in the ancient language "I swear fealty to you Galbatorix. Command me as you will. How-"  
"Was I able to control you?" Galbatorix laughed as Murtagh finally collapsed into his own pool of cum. It was clear he had passed out. "Over the course of the last two days I've stolen enough memories from you to learn most of your true name. I simply had to do a few horrific things to change it completely. Namely, rape your dragon, torture you, and your brother. It was all too simple really." Galbatorix said picking up a Rope that connceted two wooden cylinders that were domed at the end. He spoke the words again. "Stand up." Eragon felt his body rise to it's feet though he hadn't told himself to move. Handing one end of the wooden peg to Eragon he said, Shove this as hard as you can up your brothers' ass." Eragon felt his body move to Murtagh before kneeling down and with the speed of an elf thrust the peg into his brothers' ass. Murtagh groaned as it went into him his body still unconscious from a combination of exhaustion and pain. "Now shove the other end up your ass Eragon." Eragon took the peg and with fear and desperation in his eyes shoved hard as it went up his ass. He screamed as it pierced his well used ass. The pain caused him to fall to his knees. Immediately upon hitting the ground, the peg hit his prostate elicting a groan from him. "You will keep it there until I say otherwise." Galbatorix said with a smile.

Though Thorn was in a haze of Pleasure and pain he couldn't believe what had just happened. Eragon, the man who in under a few years had killed a shade, Extinguished the Ra'zac, Become the last free rider, and become a legend to all, had been enslaved. Still he groaned as Shruikan again hit his prostate. He wasn't sure why he still loved Shruikan. The massive dragon was nothing like he once was. But being under the dragons' body was amazing. As he looked upon the black scales he remembered the last night He'd been with him, the real him. Murtagh had been flogged severely for disobeying the king and not killing the gold ones. The king had snapped and had whipped Thorn with a dragon's bane. Still unsatisfied the king began to cut him with a sword before finally being stopped by Shruikan. 'You will kill him! Please master punish me instead! I was the one who didn't prepare him for this! Let me be punished for my mistake!' Without a word the king stared at Shruikan before an agonized scream tore from the dragons throat. "You will NEVER disobey again Thorn or your mind will become as his is." The king said before Shruikan left his last message 'I'm sorry Thorn. I love you.' Thorn had later been told that was to be his fate, a mindless pawn.

Perhaps it was this that changed his true name and made him love the black dragon raping him so much. As Shruikan began pounding harder Thorn knew he was close. 'I love you too Master.' he said as Shruikan released his seed directly on to Thorn's prostate. Thorn roared as he came as well. His cum splattering his stomach and chest. He leaned up and gently licked Shruikan's maw. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Thorn, because from here on you are Shruikan's slave. If he wants you he will take you. Likewise Saphira, you are mine and Shruikan's to do with as we see fit. However, whenever Shruikan is using your ass or pussy, I can make him stop, so I can instead. Eragon, You and your brother shall join my pleasure slaves. You will satisfy any dignitary, general, or visiting royalty that comes here. If I so choose I may use your bodies as well, do you understand?"

"Yes master, I live to serve." Eragon replied with tears in his eyes. Saphira approached and gently nuzzled Eragon 'We did what we had to to survive Eragon.' Eragon simply nodded. As long as he lived he still had Saphira. "I love you Saphira."  
'And I you little one.'

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient Language phrases:
> 
> Draumr kópa: Dream stare
> 
> Malthinae: Bind/restrict
> 
> Làdrin onr auga un varda: Open your eyes and watch. 
> 
> Letta: Stop, cease
> 
> Eragon, Varda nen eka taka onr skulblaka: Eragon watch as I take your Dragon. 
> 
> Vakna: Awake
> 
> Jeirda iet Malthinae: Break my binds
> 
> seither oil: Witch oil
> 
>  
> 
> Pömnuria einradhin nen Könungr.:  
> My word as King
> 
> kenna onr Shur'tugal verkr. Kenna onr Skulblaka verkr. share your Rider's pain, Share your Dragon's pain. 
> 
> Thringa: Thrust
> 
> Ebrithal: Master, Mentor


End file.
